rock beats paper
by princexxx
Summary: momma why mommy?
1. Chapter 1

…….Suddenly this idea came knocking at m head….

------

Natsuki tucked her 5 year old daughter for bed "good night sweetie" and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Good night too momma" replied the five year old chestnut haired kid with emerald eyes.

As Natsuki was preparing her self to leave her daughter's room the five year old suddenly asked her mother "umm mamma why is that, that mommy gave birth to me not you?" which startled Natsuki.

"What baby?" natsuki questioned nervously

"I said why is it the mommy gave birth to me not you?" replied the five years old.

"Ah...Well….sweetie…umm…let me think for a minute_" hmm…now that you think about it…Why did shizuru gave birth to Sora again and not me??...think natsuki think…_as natsuki was thinking (remembering) a sudden flash back appeared.

Whoosh…. (Sound effect...Hahahah ^_^) ---Flash back-------! Yey I love flashbacks!

"Shizuru you know I hate you" answered a very grumpy looking natsuki.

"Ara-ara…I love you too natsuki" replied a very happy Shizuru.

---30 minutes ago----

A particular raven haired girl was facing her wife chestnut haired girl while sitting on a couch.

"Oi shizuru" natsuki called the attention of her wife.

"Yes Natsuki?" shizuru replied while drinking her second most favorite food (as that what she called it I think and as we all know her first favorite food is not other than Natsuki ^_^)

"umm….what do think about children?" questioned natsuki

"Ara.. I think their cute…ara..,may I know why natsuki asked such question?" replied shizuru as she put down her tea and focused her attention to natsuki.

"oh nothing in particular" natsuki replied nervously

"does natsuki want to have children?"

"yes…no!..i mean ….if you want to….ah! you no what never mind I asked ok" natsuki replied while trying to hide her flushed face

"…"

"…"

"if natsuki wants to have a children I don't mind at all. " shizuru suddenly answered using her most serene voice

"oh I guess we can start planning for it ne? "Natsuki happily suggest

"ara..i think your right natsuki"

"but which one of us shizuru would carry the child?"

Ara.. that simple natsuki of course that would be me"

"What?!? Why you and not me??" natsuki asked in a annoyed voice

"ara…natsuki I'm a better candidate in carrying the child "

"How about me?. I'm also a 'good candidate' in carrying a child and besides shizuru your busy…the stress can't be good for the child you know"

"I can handle that natsuki..i can ask haruka san and yukino san to fill for me.."shizuru replied while looking away from natsuki

Natsuki pouted and looked away from shizuru.

"…"

-sigh-"ok natsuki how about we deal this in a more civilized manner"

"fine!" _what civilized manner?..dont tell me I have to get a lawyer just to be a mother??..._natsuki thought .."what way is it anyway?" curiously asked natsuki

"…." …a dramatic moment

"Rock paper scissors" shizuru simple replied and sips her tea.

"ohh rock paper sci--…WHAT!!??? Are you serious?" natsuki was bewildered by her wife's answer…_the hell!!...._

"yes natsuki im dead serious an less you have a lawyer and such…"

"no no rock paper scissors it is…lets start then" _hell with the lawyers and stuff..i cant easily win this game.._natsuki thought with a smirk on her face which shizuru saw

"hai…" _gotcha natsuki….don't underestimate a Fujino natsuki_….even if you have great reflexes/speed…fu fu fu fu…shizuru evily thought to herself while trying to hide her victorious smirk…..

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS" nasuki and shizuru

"…"

"ha.. paper beats rock!!!..I win..so I get to be the mother and I won fair and square!!!"

"ara-ara…natsuki must have mistaken that rock beats paper "

"What?!?!...are you ok shizuru? Everybody knows that paper beats rock, scissors beats paper and rock beats scissors…" …_what's wrong with her??...rock beats paper right!!!?.. .Even kids know this rule. The hell?!?!?…what the hell??!!... Does she know how to play this game?!?..._natsuki was snapped from her thoughts when shizuru started to speak

"ara tell me natsuki can a paper protect you from a rock?" "wha?!?"_what's with the question?? _"can a paper shield you from falling objects and fast moving hard objects?" "ummm.." "No right? So that proves the point that rock beats paper, and that's that no further question asked"

--------end flashback-------tsk tsk

"so momma??"asked a very eager child

"what??....ohh right..well,you see sora mommy said that rock beats paper..hahaha…."nutsuki dumbly answered her daughter

"momma?..what rock beats paper? I don't understand??"

_Shit I can't tell her the truth that shizuru tricked me…there is only one way to escape this situation in a adult way..yeah _"….ah!!...ohh…s..oo..raa…I better go my tu-mmy hurts li..iike hell..!!"

Natsuki quickly existed her dauthers room leaving a confused looking 5 years old.

_--Sigh-- that was *pant* close..haha…now..*pant*….better tell shizuru about it and let her explain the next time sora ask..humfp..let see how she can handle it… _

………

_Oh..crap my tummy really hurts….better go!!.._

_Fin._

_Hahahahahahhahahaaa……..just likes to make some omake____)))))))_

Xxx:--huhuhuhuuu…my brain just keep bugging me…hope you like it…huhuhuuu..please like..ithuhu*smack* ouch

Natsuki:what the hell are you crying about??

Xxx:-glared at natsuki- well for starter why don't you and shizuru get a room well ya!!....sheesh u know im a minor…*grumble some more*

Natsuki: well its not my fault that shizuru got perverted all of a sudden*pout*…and besides you're the one who made her perverted since you're the "author" so your mostly to be blame…

Xxx: hey it wasn't me really!!...never mind that…I have a question?

Natsuki:-pouts- what ?

Xxx:-hesitant-umm whats with your neck?

Natsuki:*??* what abou it??

Xxx:--fidget—well-fidget—its covered with strange markings..

Natsuki:--gets mirror-WHAT THE HELL???...SHIZURU!!!...-blushing-

Xxx: *??* whats that??...whats with the-copies natsuki- SHIZURU!!..-then blushes-

Natsuki:…ahh never mind that…your too young to understand....-gets scarf—

Xxx: humfp….*grumbles grumles*


	2. Chapter 2

-i dont own Mai-hime-

'_Aunt Nao is so cool and beautiful… ' _Sora thought as she was stealing glances while pretending to read her history book_.' I want to tell her how I feel. Maybe this is the time that I should confess to her since it's raining so hard and where kind of trap inside her apartment and mommy and mamma said they won't be able to fetch me because of the rain. So if I tell her now she can't escape though I told her many times…this time for sure ._' Sora smirked.

"Aunt Nao" a 10 year old chestnut haired child with emerald eyes asked a fiery red head.

"What is it Mutt number 2" Nao Yuuki lazily replied while sitting on a couch eating some hot noodles. _There is nothing better than eating hot noodles while raining cats and dog. What a j-._

"I love you" with those three innocent words Nao's noodles came out flying like misguided missiles. And her world stopped.

"*Cough*WHAT?" _noodles!_

"I said I love you. For a very long time now." this time Nao heard it loud and Clear. _'This must be some kind of aunt to niece love…yeah that must be it.' _

"Mutt n—I mean Sora-chan I love you too hahaha" she said in a aunty like manner and patted Sora's head. _Kids these days are full of surprises must be because of all the mayonnaise that Mutt gives her plus the tea that the snake gives her._

"Aunt Nao I'm serious here" Sora took Nao's hand which caught Nao by surprise and made her face flare up. Her eyes showed sincerity, clearly that this is the real deal. "I love you in a way Mommy and Mamma love each other. More than just what you think"

Nao couldn't move and felt her heart skip a beat. '_What was that?'_

"Listen kid I think it's time for you take a bath and sleep. K?" she said not looking at Sora.

"…*hic*…."

'_Fuck she's crying... Maybe if I pretend I didn't hear that she would stop from crying..'_

"Are you hungry?" _Fuck what a great question Nao_!... Nao looked at Sora who by now has her head down and was trembling a little bit.

"..*sob* I already told you that i love you and all crap that and..and all you could ask is if I'm hungry?…*sob*…"

'_she looks so cute- ah- I mean..fuck… I can't bare to see a girl crying… '_

" -sigh- ok ok im sorry… how about this after you graduate from high school that will be the time that I would answer you but of course you must be always on top of your batch…" She whipped the tears from Sora's eyes causing Sora to blush. "well?"

'_with these, time will change her views… I just know that this love is not forever. Love and I doesn't go so well' _Nao thought…_ ' I know that you will be having a hard time getting on top especially you have Mutts gene in you…hahaha… plus Yukino and Lion's child is in the same year as her… perfect..' _Nao laugh but of course Sora can't hear that.

"OK that's a deal… I'll prove to you that what I'm feeling is the real thing…" Sora looked determine and not only that but there is a tint of evilness. _'Gotcha Aunt Nao…in a few years your body I mean you will be mine… pretending to be a delinquent since the first time that I have fallen for you…hahaha… you forgot that Fujino's always get what they want'_

**After a few years**

"_Congratulation Baby…" _Natsuki said trying to stop her tears_._

"_Congratulation my puppy" _Shizuru said while comforting a now teary eyed Natsuki.

"Congratulation Sora-chuan" Mikoto happily said while she hugged Mai

"Congratulation Dear… and Mikoto not here" Mai said as she was fighting her blush."but Mai I'm hungry.."

"Woah~~ Congratulation Sora-kun!...*hic*.." a drunk Midori happily said.

"Midori how can you be drunk when we haven't started the party yet! Geez…oh Congratulation Sora-san" Youko said as she was pulling Midori by the ear. " hey is that my collections?"

"Ah Sora-san congratulation on becoming the valedictorian" Yukino said bowing her head.

"unbelievable how can tea addict and mayonnaise addict's offspring can beat our Ritsu" haruka asked her wife Yukino who just patted her head. "but anyway Congratulation to you kiddo"

"Sora-san congratulation!" a girl named Ritsu said happily. "sorry about my Mom. You know her."

"Thank you Mamma, Mommy, Aunt Mikoto, Aunt Mai, Midori sensei, Youko sensei, aunt yukino, Aunt Haru, Ritsu-chan its ok" Sora beamed at everyone holding her diploma and a bunch of medals/rewards that she received.

"ah-um congratulation to you Mutt number 2" Sora looked at Nao.

"well N-a-o where is my reward?" Sora whispered teasingly.

"I uh –uh…I " nao sighed "you win" with these Sora was jumping up and down. _'I totally thought she won't make it! Damn it…_' Nao looked at Shizuru who was still comforting a crying Natsuki. _'Curse with that Snake's gene_…_but it's worth a try and at least I can say that it's love'_

"YEAH! I think I might die from happiness" sora was happy indeed.

"say Nao what did you say to sora To make her that happy?" Mikoto asked Nao

"It's too cliché Mikoto" Nao merely replied.

"Oh look at the time I better go… hey mom and Yuki-mama I'll be meeting with someone I'll be soon" Ritsu said as she looked at her Cellphone.

"what? Where are you going? And who is this someone? Can't you just cancel your little meeting with this 'someone'? or better yet call that 'someone' of yours to join us" Ritsu smiled.

"ok ok ok mom take it easy… I'll tell her that. See you later and her name is MIO!" And with that Ritsu was gone.

"God I swear kids these days are so- so gah!" Haruka scratched her head like a mad man.

"calm down Haruka…now let's go to Mai's restaurant to celebrate" Natsuki said feeling a little bit better. "My treat!"

"Nao kiss me" Nao blushed

"what are you insane? what if Natuki and Shizuru sees us?" Sora giggled at how Nao panicked and at the same time blushing.

'_cute_' Sora thought.

"please?" Sora gave Nao a puppy look.

'for the love of- ah shit...i can't resist that look' nao looked around making sure that no one was looking especially Shizuru and Natsuki and kissed Sora.

"there! happy?" Nao blushed making her look like a ripe tomato.

"very"

"OI you two hurry up already and get inside the car" Natsuki shouted.

"hai hai"

"Yes mother" Nao replied in a sarcastic manner.

sorry for the late update ...

My Omake:::::::

xxx: there!

Nao: what took you so long to update baka?

xxx: hey I'm not a cow!

Nao:O_o what cow?

xxx: you called me baka and in my country it means a cow.

Nao: Oh great...you know what never mind that...ok

xxx:_ hehehehehe... _well anyway to answer thy question about me taking so long to update is because i'm a lazy person... and i don;t know have an inspiration~

Nao: well thats a fact that your a lazy person...BUT i dont have inspiration my ass... *slaps her butt* just tell the truth already. I know very well that you have a lot of stories stuck inside your lewd brain... hahahaha... for a girl you sure are hentai...

xxx: *blushes* WAH! excuse me! i am a well mannered girl... and don't call me a hentai coming from a pedophile person its kind of i dont know wrong... hahaha beat that pedophile woman!

Nao: * SMIRK* what? you want me to cry now? may i remind you that your the author here thus making you the ultimate hentai pervert pedophile girl i know!

xxx:* K.O* X_X...ok ok ok im sorry im at fault... *light bulb* which reminds me next time in the story i'll make Sora bully you some more:! hahaha

NAo: you can;t do that! my reputation as a bad-ass queen will be ruined... i already beaten Mutt at that title!

xxx: i can! because as you said i am the ultimate hentai pervert pedophile author/ girl you know!:P

NAO: why you little- * nao freezes*

xxx: hahahaha i am the ruler in this world hahahaha i rule no one bosses me around! NO ONE! ^^

MOM: xxx! clean your room already and you've been at that laptop for ages!

xxx: but mom!

MOM: NO BUT's!

xxx: bu-

MOM: aaahh.! GO! KNOW!

xxx: amp...

inside the laptop:

Nao: hehehehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Mai-hime

-Natsuki to the rescue-

"Shizuru" Natsuki called as she was playing with Duran.

"hmm..?" Shizuru replied while reading her new manga. Of course it's a yuri genre_. 'ohh… This girl looks like MY Natsuki… I'll laminate this picture later..fufufufu…..oh what's this?... Gotta try that move to Natsuki later…fufufu'_

Suddenly Natsuki felt herself shivering.

'_Woah!... what the hell was that?… '_

"Where is Sora?" Shizuru stopped her reading to clean a trek of blood coming from her nose. '_Ara maybe I should stop reading some rated xxx manga for a while.._' She thought and then picked another manga which is milder than the other manga. _'well just one more'_

"ara…Sora-chan said that she would be with Nao"

"Again? Why does Sora-chan likes to spend her time with that vile spider? " Natsuki was upset that her baby girl preferred to spend her time with Nao instead of her. Sensing the depressed aura from Natsuki Shizuru stopped reading her lewd manga's and comforted Natsuki

'_Damn that spider… Stealing my precious baby girl…*sob* what she got that I don't?' Natsuki almost cried thinking about her baby girl._

'_Ara~ Natsuki looks so cute and yummy… Kami-sama are you torturing me for reading too much yuri manga and now my H button is on? ' Shizuru thought as she hugs Natsuki._

"Nao might be teaching her how to use some drugs or-or maybe Nao might be-"

suddenly an image of Sora tied in a chair and her cloths are nowhere near her body while Nao takes a picture with a lecherous look on her face.

"_Aunt Nao~~ Ahh… Is this alright?" Sora asked _

"_oh yes yes! Mutt number 2…Just spread your" Nao took Sora's legs._

_"AH~! Aunt NAO~~ No~~"_

_"HEHEHEHEHEHE"_

_-SPOOF- _

"AHHHH!~~~~I'll Kill that Spider! " Shouted Natsuki which surprised Shizuru.

"SHIZURU! OUR BABY NEEDS OUR HELP!" Natsuki was now holding Shizuru so tightly and shaking her.

'_ah~..I love the rough side of my Natsuki' Shizuru thought not even minding the panic state of Natsuki._

"Gah! I better get some insecticides!"

Natsuki didn't bother to look at Shizuru and quickly stood up but failed because Shizuru pulled her back. And now Natsuki is trap for Shizuru is now on top.

"Shizuru~~ there's no time for fooling around Sora needs my help.." Natsuki struggled to stand up but it was futile because Shizuru took her hands and made sure she can't escape.

"Shizu-offf" lips meets lips

"but natsuki I need YOUR help too and besides Sora is safe -" Shizuru said and then proceeds to ravish Natsuki.

'mmm…Now I know what that chill is for…Soraa! Nao~~~~~' That was the last thing that Natsuki could think as she losses her mind from ecstasy.

"...woof!..." Duran seeing his two masters 'play' decided to leave and have a walk.

thank you all for the reviews :P

hahaha i made this story because i got some time to make one...yeah! thank you thank you thank you:P:P

Omake:

Nao: hey I wasn't even there! and you said i would be..amp..not only that but you made Shiznat story.

xxx: but your name was mention. well Shizuru told me to make one...you know her and her blade*gulp*

Nao: thats not the same thing as being 'in' that story!..

xxx: Patience dear!... I'm trying to think of a fluffy story about you and sora...which at the same time is funny..

Nao:okok make it quick...

xxx: hey i told you not to boss me around you insect.

Nao: i ain;t bossing you around its just that you look bulliable...and don;t call me insect!

xxx: amp...is there even a word bulliable?

NAo: oh shut up...

xxx:...uh...um...*sigh*..yeah...

Nao:...soo~...

xxx: Soo?

Nao: uh wanna play rock paper scissors?

xxx:O_O..uh OK!

somewhere in the pages of my laptop:

Natsuki: Shizuru! how could you!

Shizuru: ara? How could i what? My n-a-t-s-u-k-i?

Natsuki: attacking me and and doing something inappropriate and and -gah~!

Shizuru: Ara ara. Last time i check you were clearly screaming for me to go-

Natsuki: okokok thats enough i dont wanna hear it... Anyway i thought xxx would be making a story about Sora-chan and icky Nao? why Shiznat with a little dash of s word.? Do you have by any chance have any connection?

Shizuru:ara i don;t know what natsuki is implying..*sips tea*

Natsuki: woah where'd she got that?-natsuki thought-. i mean xxx doesn;t really make a story we unless we bother her or if she feels like it.

Shizuru:ara ara we all know that xxx is a hentai pervert pedophile author/ girl*sips tea*

Natsuki: you've got a point there...

xxx: HEY !i heard that! i am not a hentai pervert pedophile author/ girl...as i said before i am a well mannered girl!...and you Shizuru!*points a finger at shizuru*

Shizuru: ara? * Looks at me with an evil look*

xxx:*gulp**nervous*uhhh wha-what im trying to say is your so ..uhh.. BYE* Runs like a crazy dog*

Natsuki: O_O...

Nao: sissy* smirk*

end


End file.
